The movement of the eggs within a boiling pot when boiling a large number of eggs can result in collisions between the eggs and many broken egg shells. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a boiling pot egg support system that included an egg support for holding and supporting each of the eggs to be boiled in a manner to prevent collisions between the eggs during the boiling process and, thereby, increase the number of eggs that can be successfully boiled in a given sized pot. Because different numbers of eggs can need to be boiled at different times, it would be a further benefit to have a boiling pot egg support system that included multiple interconnectable egg support structures that allowed a user to adapt the boiling pot egg support system to the number of eggs to be boiled.